


Little Differences

by rayisokay



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Affection, F/M, Fluff, Little touches and stuff, ML week, Pure and unadulterated fluff i kid you not, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayisokay/pseuds/rayisokay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ML Appreciation Week Day 1: Affection</p><p>They haven't explicitly said anything, but it's the little differences in behavior that give away Adrien and Marinette's adoration for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Differences

**Author's Note:**

> It's just an hour before midnight, but I made it for the super cute first prompt of ML Appreciation Week! I hope you all enjoy (:

It's been several months since her best friend started being able to act relatively normal around her crush when Alya notices how close the two people in question have gotten. No, they haven't outright announced their undying love for each other, or even that they're dating. They might as well have though. The little differences tip her off. As the clock ticks on and the days go by, even little things add up. 

Monday, the two of them jump into a quick and easy conversation, casually throwing wit and jokes back and forth like a rubber ball. They talk as if they hadn't spent an entire weekend apart. Alya has stopped questioning the weird, inside sense of humor Marinette and Adrien seem to share, but still finds herself amazed while watching the exchange. 

She notices the secret smiles as early as Tuesday. In the morning during history class, the teacher goes through examples of classic literature in which black cats have symbolized bad luck. While Alya can only wonder why the teacher would spend so much time on a matter of literature in a history class, she notices Adrien's eyes flick back at her best friend, and Marinette smiles back as if holding back a laugh at an inside joke. In gym, Adrien is chosen as team captain to no one's surprise. To several people's surprise, Marinette is his first pick. Now. Alya knows her best friend, and Marinette is not a sloth or by any means bad in gym. For Adrien to somehow know that doesn't make much sense from her perspective; but when the girl practically prances to his side, the two share a small smile that can only mean they not only intend to win, but  _know_ they can. Together. 

Wednesday is when the little touches show themselves. Adrien is late for a photo shoot, cutting short the conversation that fills their lunch break. With a hand on Marinette's shoulder, he says his goodbyes to Nino and the girls before running off, a promise to be back by physics flying by. When physics does come and Adrien returns during class, his hand brushes Marinette's on the way to his desk. Alya finds it the cherry on the mystery pie when Marinette doesn't faint, but instead places her hand on his arm at the end of the day. 

By Thursday, Alya is way past officially stumped, but Marinette offers no clear explanation. But boy, does she want one, because after all is said and done, her two classmates part ways with a quick hug and pink cheeks, but no stuttering to be heard. 

Friday, Alya is the one ready to faint just like her best friend would have if all of this was happening just a few months earlier. They're allowed to do the history class work in groups, and when Marinette offers a theory that fits the assignment, Alya and Nino both are grateful. Adrien thanks her with a kiss on the cheek. The girl just grins, though it may be wide enough to reach the tips of her pigtails. 

By the end of the week, although Alya is almost dying for some closure, she knows that both of her friends will tell her when they're ready to say what had been obvious from the start; even watering down physical affections, her friends' adoration for each other was rock solid. But the weekend leaves no time for snooping any more into the love life of Marinette and Adrien. After an Akuma attack on Saturday, Alya captures journalist gold: a photo of Paris's most mysterious heroes kissing after a job well done. 

**Author's Note:**

> I picture this to be several months after the two find out each other's identities, and right as they slowly become closer with each other as a whole person, rather than their civilian and superhero selves.


End file.
